Alternate A Very Digi-Christmas: PINK CHRISTMAS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sora who had the cake, Taichi who loves the auburn-haired girl since only God knows, Mimi who got the invitation and came regardless how far she lives, and Yamato who just rejected a girl. There's a secret behind this mess. A little secret but a big issue to those who're involved. / Crack pair. Mimato. Slight TaiOra.


It was a Christmas night when Ishida Yamato had a concert. The event itself started at 6 pm, but Yamato's performance can be shown at 7 pm. Yamato made sure that all of his _friends_ coming to see his performance with Teenage Wolves band. By all he meant no one excluded.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and all the characters. Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo. No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic.**

 **Genre : Romance / Friendship**

 **Pairing : YamaMi / MiMato slight TaiOra and SoraTo**

 **A/N : My second attempt to write a fic in English. Grammatical error is pretty much possible. I tried my best, but, you know, English is not my first laguage. So, if you found any mistakes, just tell me, it will help me a lot to improve my skill in English. However … be nice in your words, please. :"D**

 **Okay, I will talk no longer, please enjoy the story :3**

* * *

 **ALTERNATE A VERY DIGI-CHRISTMAS: PINK CHRISTMAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yagami Taichi didn't know why he chose to come earlier. However, that decision lead him into an encounter with his another childhood friend. This girl actually was not only 'his another childhood friend', she, in fact, was his crush since a long time ago. So, Taichi was a bit surprise when he saw Takenouchi Sora stood in front of the stage's back door—looked hesitated. She didn't realize that Taichi was coming closer to her until the brown haired guy called her name.

"Sora?"

"Huh? T-Taichi?"

Much to Taichi's confusion, Sora blushed. She looked like she wanted to run away from the scene right at that time. She even tried to hide whatever big thing that she held dearly. But it was no use.

Agumon that came along with Taichi sniffed. Then, the orange creature shouted happily, "That smells good! Is that a cake?"

"I-it's …."

As another creature that can't read a situation, Piyomon answered the question clearly, "Yes, it is. She made it for Yamato since morning. Yet, she stand here still and doesn't want to give it to him. I wonder why, the cake was very delicious, though!"

"Piyomon!" Sora stopped Piyomon to talk anything more to reveal her secret intention. Then she tried to hide her face when suddenly she felt a grab on her shoulder. She looked up just to see Taichi smiling at her.

"You want to give it to him, right?"

"Well—yes—but I—"

"Then, go and give it to him!" he cheered. "He will be very happy to get the cake from you."

"Taichi …."

The blush was still there, but right now the hesitation had faded away. Nowhere to be seen. Sora looked more confident after that. Her hazel eyes filled with decision and courage.

"I—I'll go!" She said energetically, "Wish me luck!"

"Sure!" Taichi gave her an reassuring smile as one last encouragement.

"If he didn't want to eat it, leave it to me, I'll eat it all. Don't worry, Sora!" Agumon shouted.

Sora chuckled before she nodded. Then, she walked through the door and disappeared with Piyomon. She left Taichi and Agumon standing in front the door in an awkward situation, like … they didn't have any idea of what to do.

"Oh, well …." Taichi snorted. "Now, what?"

Agumon shrugged. "We can't go inside right now, yes?"

Taichi giggled. "Of course not, unless you want to ruin the moment!"

"Moment? What moment?"

"It's—"

There were none other them around that place so that the place sounded so quiet. Every noise can easily get caught. Taichi made sure himself that he was not just misheard. However, there's no harm looking around. He walked round the corner and nearly got a heart attack when he saw a brunette girl with green hat and the same color jacket standing againts the wall.

"Mimi- _chan_?"

Tachikawa Mimi giggled. One of her hand upraised. "Hello, there, Taichi- _san_."

Taichi face-palmed. "Since when you're here?"

" _Uhm_ … since when, eh, Palmon?"

"Since Agumon shouted something about cake, I guess?" Palmon looked not too sure but Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Whoa? Mimi and Palmon are here too?" Agumon who followed Taichi looked no less surprise.

"Can't we?" Mimi folded her arm. "We also got invited by Yamato- _san_. Look!" Mimi showed them her phone that consist an email from Yamato.

Taichi merely glimpsed. He was curious for sure, but he could make an assumption about the situation. Yamato sent Mimi an email, invited her to come to see his performance, directly by himself, regardless how far Mimi lives right now. And Mimi came from such a distance.

Who can tell him, how long they have been such a close friend?

"And you come here, from a country far faraway just to see him singing? What a nice friend you are, Mimi- _chan_!" Taichi grinned.

"Don't tease me."

Mimi pouted of the thought of Taichi knew something already. Maybe he didn't know it for 100%, but he could smell it. Too fishy, wasn't it?

"Damn! That guy! What a player!"

"What? Now you're being jealous?" Mimi teased Taichi back. "Because Sora chooses him over you?"

Taichi placed her hand on the top of Mimi's head. He stroked her head roughly till Mimi screamed demanding him to stop. Taichi laughed dryly.

There's a moment of silence between them after that. Mimi sighed.

"Taichi _-san_ , listen. Actually, I—"

Mimi's word was cut by some noises that suddenly disrupted their conversation. When both of them looked away to see what happened, they could see Sora who's just dashed away.

"SORA?!"

Sora glanced but then continued running without even said a single word. Piyomon followed her and simultaneously called her name to make her stop from running.

"Is she … crying?" Mimi asked carefully.

"… Is that what you want to tell me before, Mimi- _chan_?"

Mimi kept her mouth shut.

"Darn it!"

"Go after her, Taichi- _san_!" Mimi suggested. "However, don't forget to give her space that she needed."

Taichi patted Mimi's head before ran in rush. Agumon tailed him. Now, there're only Mimi and Palmon around the place. The performer was busy doing rehearsal inside—for sure—and only a few guests that came earlier. It's still one hour before the event started, after all.

Mimi walked the opposite way Taichi and Sora ran. She, accompanied by Palmon, now went inside the stage through the back door, like what Sora did before. Not so far from the door, she could find Yamato who was sitting on a chair. His face told her that he's not okay, Gabumon also looked a bit confused.

"Hey," Mimi greeted him first even—not allowed Gabumon to make a call before her.

"Mimi."

"So, you broke another girl's heart, eh? With this one, how many of them already?"

Yamato smiled sarcastically. "Don't make fun of me. This one … is different. She's my friend."

Mimi took a seat next to him. "Taichi will calm her down."

"Taichi? Taichi came already?"

Mimi nodded. She wanted to say something, but Yamato didn't let her to. He hugged her for a moment—ignored Palmon and Gabumon which suddenly looked away—and whispered,

"I made her crying."

"If you were not, you'll make me." Mimi hugged Yamato back—slowly both of them stood. "Don't worry, Taichi knows what he's doing. He loves Sora since only God knows—you told me that, remember?"

Yamato let go of her and laughed. He then took her hand and held it firmly.

"Yeah. I—I just never knew that Sora liked me that way."

Mimi patted his hand with her free hand and smiled. "How can't she? You're a nice and good-looking guy! You can sing and cook, all girls will fall head over heels over you!"

"Like you?"

"No, I keep my sanity on track."

They both laughed before Yamato let a sigh out. She could tell that he's still feeling guilty. He just hold back his emotion. Mimi pretty much understood, it's not easy for him to let his friend down. For one or another reason.

"I'm happy you come."

"You should be," she said playfully.

That time, Yamato really wanted to hug her once again. However, the sounds of the musical instruments played alarmed him. He had taken a break too long, the concert will start very soon. Thanks God that his band actually had done the rehearsal, even though if everything walked as it planned, Yamato still have time to practice his song once or twice.

"I should return back to my band. I left them when I saw Sora coming. They said it's okay, but now it's almost the time."

"I'm okay on my own."

"I know you will."

Yamato gave her a quick kiss on her forehead; making her blushed and smiled even wider. But all of sudden, she grabbed his black jacket.

"Sora will be okay. Don't let the thing that just happened ruin your performance. After that, let's just explain it all to them. That's why you insist that I have to come to your concert today, right?"

"… I know. We can no longer keep the secret about our relationship, can we?" Yamato smiled genuinely this time.

"Why we have to keep it a secret in the first place?"

Yamato laughed and folded his arm. "Never meant to, but after we decided to become a couple a week ago, I've been busy practicing with my band, had no time to tell them."

"Liar. You definitely said to me to not say to anyone else. You just want to see a surprised look on their faces, am I wrong?" She accused. "That explained why you felt so much guilty when you turned Sora down—while it's normal if you don't feel the same way as her. Like, if you told her earlier, this will not happen."

Once again, the blonde guy laughed quietly. How Mimi loves that smile on his face. Right in front of her eyes. She could see it by herself, the smile that she longed for. The smile and laugh that's only for her.

"The main reason is just because I want to say it directly to you—not only by phone. In front of all the people, to show them that I also have a gut."

"Huh?"

Yamato didn't explain any longer. He turned away and went to join his band. Meanwhile, Gabumon looked at Mimi as if he said that he'll join her and Palmon.

Not so long after that, the concert started. Mimi left the back stage and now went inside the building once again through the front door. She waited and sat with Palmon and Gabumon—that acted like dolls—until she found Koushiro and Jyou—along with their digimon partners. Right before Teenage Wolves performed, she saw Taichi and Agumon coming with Sora and Piyomon next to him.

Mimi smiled.

Everything's should be okay this way.

To make it a happier ending, that night, at that very special moment, Yamato did his hidden agenda and revealed his love for his girl from the stage. And that's before a lot of digimons attacked and ruined the concert.

However, really, everything's should be okay if only everything happened this way.

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_

* * *

In my imagination, this is how the episode #38 should turn out to be. Not a perfect description and explanation about what's on my mind, but more or less—yeah! Haha! Anyone with me? XD

Anyway, reviews are very welcomed!

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 **~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
